


Whispers

by thesarcastichobbit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, OH MY! haha, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcastichobbit/pseuds/thesarcastichobbit
Summary: It's considered normal to form either platonic or intimate connections with others, to desire some form of companionship. However, for Theo Campbell, it was carefully selective. Touch was forbidden, words were restricted, trust was a fragile little thing like dragonfly wings, and people tended to be frighteningly unpredictable..especially when they weren't always accepting of matters their minds couldn't possibly begin to even comprehend yet.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. All Around Me are Familiar Faces..

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, started another story that might take me forever to finish or end up getting put on hiatus in the future. But it is what it is, haha. Can't stop the plot bunnies from randomly invading. Just gotta go with the flow and have fun~

- ** _Mad World, Tears for Fears_**

Vibrant green leaves gradually faded into either red or orange. The early morning air began to hold a more biting chill. Certain wildlife were foraging, slowly becoming visibly scarce. And summer vacation had officially ended at sunrise. September was finally here which meant school was back in session—

And Theo still wasn't ready for it. At all.

The most of the student body seemed fresh-faced and eager for so early in the morning. Several decked out in the new clothes they or their parents had bought to show off on the first day. Happily greeting long-time friends like they hadn't just seen them the day before no doubt. Gushing about whatever they had done during the break. Just buzzing with life and youthfulness that tended to come with being a teenager for some.

She, on the other hand, most likely resembled a college student after pulling an all-nighter on a term paper while sitting behind the wheel of her parked car alone.

Her naturally tanned skin a tad pale and makeup free. Allowing the dark circles under her chestnut brown eyes to be as prominent as ever and her usually untamed mass of honey brown curls tossed into a messy, quickly done high bun. Dressed in a wrinkled oversized maroon hoodie she grabbed off the floor of her closet along with dark grey leggings, and her favorite scuffed pair of white _Vans Chukka_ _L_ _ow_. Usually she'd try to look a bit more presentable for her own sake, but her energy was just too low that morning to honestly care.

Even after spending fifteen minutes in the shower trying to wake fully up, she came out still feeling strangely drained. She would've attempted going a full thirty but, having fallen asleep under the warm water twice, had the common sense to get out. Though..the excuse of missing the first day because of a concussion had been very tempting. A bitter frown formed her face then. It wasn't fair. Her body had finally got adjusted to sleeping in during summer vacation. Only to be thrown right back into the 'waking up like a normal person' routine again.

Then again, nothing ever was. Just had to make due with what life spit at ya' and work around it somehow. With that pessimistic mindset, she sat back and watched the multi-colored leaves sway in the breeze. Silently wishing instead to be back home sat by the open window at her reading nook, taking in the surrounding forest across the huge front yard. Being there would've easily help bay the lingering unease stuck in the pit of her stomach. Or distract her enough from periodically shifting her gaze from the trees to glance at the time.

 _7_ _:_ _15_ _am_ , it currently read.

She stared tiredly at them. Hoping maybe the longer she did at the mocking numbers, father time would have pity and forever stop at that exact moment. Because she'd be forced to leave her car and officially begin her junior year at Mystic Fall High. An impulsive thought crossed her mind suddenly and before she knew it, her hand slipped into her jean pocket, pulling out her small silver flip phone.

She found the number with practiced ease and typed out a pleading text:

_**Can you come and kidnap me?** _

A minute after sending, a reply came:

**Tempting..**

**But I rather not be killed by Zach of all people**

**After managing to live for this long haha**

A childish pout formed on her lips. Starting to send a whiny remark back, the girl jumped as the phone began to ring with the familiar number.

"School hasn't even officially started for you, right? And you're already over it." the slightly stern voice of one Lexi Branson filled her ear upon answering. The faint sound of thumping club music could be heard in the background. It made Theo briefly wondered where she had chose to locate this time."If you're so tired of public school, tell Zach to home-school you again." There's a short pause before she speaks again. "Oh, wait..weren't you also the one who complained about not wanting to be a 'home-school' freak as a kid?"

Nose crinkling in disdain, Theo gave a hard huff into the speaker, annoyed at how right she was even when using her old words against her.

"Don't get snippy with me! You know I'm right." she scolded in a mocked 'mom' voice. Another small silence passed between them. A sigh was then heard escaping the older woman on the other end. Her voice much softer when talking again. "Look on the bright side, Theo, there's only _one_ more year left to go through. Then you're free to never suffer through that shit ever again. You'll be able to come and party with me twenty-four seven all you want instead."

That made a tiny smile appeared on her face. But it didn't last long as the ugly reminder that she was still 'alone' until that was even considered a possibility. Causing bitter tears to gloss and threaten to fall from her sad brown eyes.

Seeming to sense her change in mood, Lexi gently reassured her. "Out of all my years, you're the toughest person I know, Bumblebee. You'll be okay—you're always gonna be okay. But remember Stefan and I are only a text or phone call away if you do need someone to vent to." Theo sniffled, letting her know she heard and understood. The older woman then told her she loved her tons as always and wished her luck before the call ended.

Peering at her phone for another minute, a soft sigh eventually fell from her lips. She would have to unfortunately accept the inevitable and be so-called 'tough' like Lexi believed she was. Grabbing her bag from the passenger seat to double-check everything needed was neatly inside, the quiet teen then rolled up the window and hopped out from the safety of her green _2008 Jeep Patriot_.

And the second she did, the loudest seemingly inhuman shriek known to man was let out from her right side. She grimaced at the violation to her sensitive ears. Covering her hands over them as her eyes glared venomously at the happy group of girls hugging each other a few feet away. Though it was pointless as they ignored her existence as always.

Shaking her head, she quickly armored herself from another ear assault with her mp3. Joan Jett's cover of _Crimson and Clover_ blasting loudly through her earbuds made her give a pleased smile of approval. And the confidence to boldly strut through the annoying girls like a bad ass during the instrumental break. Along with theirs, Theo could feel some of the other students' eyes on her as she slipped pass cluster of friend groups and cliques loitering the front courtyard. Ignoring them as usual with a standoffish aura floating around her like a black cloud.

Dragging her feet as she took her time heading into the overcrowded school, blocking out the annoying blend of various voices all around. Or end up hearing the same stale conversations about herself, Mystic Fall High's resident 'weirdo'. The seventeen-year old mute who didn't like being touched, kept strictly to herself, and always wore black leather gloves no matter what season or outfit. Fostered by the other town outcast, Zach Salvatore where they lived together on the outskirts of town in the 'creepy' Salvatore Boarding House.

Yeah..

The lyrics to No Doubt's 'Just a Girl' now filling her ears instead were much better listening material.

Well, it was until they were abruptly yanked out of her ears on the way to her locker; now twice in one day they had abused! Theo hissed in confused pain, stopping to rub her stinging ears due to the violent act. Only to then tense when the tall form of her number one nemesis, Mr. Tanner stepped into her line of sight. Mouth quirked upwards in an almost sadistic condescending smirk as he looked down at the petite girl.

This man was an egotistic Grade-A asshole who loved treating pretty much every student like complete shit. Not even his beloved players for their school football team were spared from his harsh tongue. However, there was a selective few he went extra out of his way to target on a daily basis. And Theo was unfortunately one of them..all because she physically couldn't talk back unlike the rest of her classmates. The second she step foot into his classroom last year, he leapt on her in the metaphorical fashion of a lion after some poor wounded prey. She was pretty sure he also got some sorta weird sexual gratification every time he had the chance to belittle and demean her.

"Not even the official start of the new school year and you're already receiving a warning, Miss Campbell." He tsked, mockingly waved the purple earbuds in her composed face. The small squeak from her glove-covered hand tightening around her backpack strap being the only hint to her hidden anger. Towards this clear blatant bullying by a grown ass adult and the blatant disregard by other students who walked on after nothing more than a brief glance.

She mentally sighed in resign. _But what's new._

"No music devices while inside the building, remember?" As he snidely informed her, light brown eyes slowly peered to the right. Watching as another student with huge headphones on as plain as day walked right on by them..and the older man didn't even bat one stupid eyelash.

 _Then say something to that guy too, you dick!_ Theo shouted angrily inside her head. Lord, did this man piss her off! There were numerous times she'd wanted nothing more than to put him down a size. But she always resisted and played her part as a pushover.

 _Can't bring trouble for Zach_ _and yourself_ _. Be good for Zach's sake._ She reminded herself for the thousandth time, taking a quiet deep breath.

The mute girl instead gave a well-rehearsed apologetic nod; the meek persona causing her insides to blaze with white hot shame and disgust. 'Tough' Theo didn't exist, wasn't even a possible figment of anyone's imagination, in this kinda environment. Seeming satisfied with her submissive demeanor, Tanner nodded as well. Daringly, her hand then raised with caution. Naively hopeful that he would simply drop the temporarily confiscated earbuds into her opened palm. But it was never that simple with this jerk. Instead of handing them back, he pulled them up at an agonizingly slow pace until the mp3 player attached completely slipped free from the big front pocket of her hoodie.

"I think it's best I keep this for the time being," Blatant smugness consumed his voice and expression as the cord was wrapped around his left hand; her own began to develop a slight tremor. "So you aren't tempted to break the rules again." The history teacher then strolled casually by her frozen form with her only true way to achieve escapism still playing in his evil grasp. Having the vile nerve to even deliver a 'friendly' pat to her shoulder along the way. With no typical 'come get it at the end of the day' or 'have your parent come retrieve it for you' either. Because, much like his shitty personality, it was common knowledge the fucker never gave back what he took.

Unconsciously, her tired eyes began to water. _Fuck.._ _t_ _hat was_ _Stefan's birthday gift to me._ The top row of her front teeth dug painfully into her quivering lower lip. Forcing herself not to full-on cry in frustration or start violently hyperventilating. No, she wouldn't give Tanner the unknowing satisfaction. Roughly wiping the cursed tears that managed to slip free, she headed towards her previous destination and resisted the strong urge to run back to the parking lot instead.

But during her interaction with Tanner, the hallways had become more flooded with students, making it impossible to slip pass someone without bumping into them. So, Theo found herself stuck behind childhood friends and popular Mystic High cheerleaders, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Honestly, she held no hatred towards either girl. Though they avoided her much like everyone else, they never went out of their way to be cruel or rude like some when they did happen to notice her presence. No, she just preferred not overhearing their random idle chatter at the moment.

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie shallowly complained while peering around the halls. Her attention then shifted to one girl's innocent outfit so quickly, Theo was surprised she didn't physically suffer whiplash. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks a hot—" She glanced at her quietly snickering friend as they finally stopped at their lockers. "Can I still say 'Tranny Mess'?"

 _Jesus..ta_ _lk_ _about insensitive, Bennett._ Theo subtly rolled her eyes, walking by like a ghost to her locker on the other side of said girl. Soon the conversation moved to the topic of Elena's break up with Matt Donovan a few months ago. Her mind naturally tuned out then. By now pretty much that story was known forward and backwards. To everyone, and even herself, it had been a bit of a shocker when the high school sweethearts were no longer together. Before tragedy struck, it was already believed after graduating those two would possibly end up getting married with a couple of adorable kids later on.

 _F_ _ate..well, more like Elena has other plans apparently._ Being the observant person she was, it was easy to spy the subtle changes to the dark-haired girl's demeanor. She smiled, laughed, and chatted like usual when surrounded by others. But when she was alone or thought no one was looking, a solemn melancholy overtook her. She wasn't completely the same anymore.

The traumatic experience she suffered matured certain aspects of herself far too soon. Losing both your parents while you miraculously survive will unfortunately do that to a person. It resulted in the girl no longer being so sure about what her future held after it was almost violently snatched away. Which meant poor Matt unfortunately ended up tossed to the curb right along with all her previous ambitions as she reassessed her new life.

Putting away the items not yet needed before shutting her locker, Theo glanced at said girl. _She looks better than_ _the_ _last time I saw her._ _H_ _er smile isn't_ _ **too**_ _plastic this time.._ _she's had the summer to_ _practice._

Wasting enough time observing her classmates, she turned towards the hall where her first class resided. Which happen to be in the same direction a certain blonde named Caroline Forbes sped outta nowhere from. Barely avoiding colliding into Elena's other best friend as she rushed over and all but smothered her into a tight hug before acting like a mother hen.

The mute girl shook her head and silently wished Elena good luck surviving her concerned friend. Turning away, she froze. Gaze widening with stunned surprise as her brown eyes caught the sight of a familiar pale face and leather jacket that stuck out like a sore thumb walking causally amongst the sea of small town kids.

And she knew that damn 'sore thumb' from anywhere.

Her mouth opened in a silent exclaim of their name. " _Stef?!_ "

* * *

Which was how Theo later found herself in the administrative office on the first day of her junior year, sat awkwardly in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs lining the wall. A bundle of nerves with knots in her stomach, on the brink of almost full-blown nausea due to her anxiety. With her former exhaustion being a now distance memory.

All because her foster parent's 'nephew', Stefan Salvatore suddenly decided out of the blue that he wanted to 'act like a teenager again'. With Mystic Falls apparently being the perfect place to do so..

At least that's what she assumed at the moment. The second the sudden shock subsided, she took off like a bat outta hell and met him halfway. Blocking his path to wherever as her hands flew wildly with a dozens of questions and unfiltered thoughts. It was a miracle he even understood all of what she was signing as he answered some and plainly avoided others with a vague 'I'll explain everything once back home.' Which was why she was so anxious and sadly suspicious of her true friend.

Her troubled gaze briefly glimpsed at the handsome young man casually standing at the front desk belong to one one of the school secretaries.

Slightly annoyed at how suave and laid-back he currently was in his stupid designer leather jacket and dark sunglasses as he waited there for the woman to get done peering over his bogus half-assed papers. Running a hand through his effortlessly styled hair now and then. Looking every bit like a modern-day James Dean for the female student body to swoon and fawn over. Appearing like he didn't have a care in the world..which he probably somewhat did, given his spontaneous actions. The sight made her almost want to snitch and call Zach to inform him of their new arrival since it was clear he was momentarily out of the loop. But she wouldn't. Not unless something bad ended up occurring from all this before the school day ended. Still, she could already imagine how tense that interaction was gonna be once the two were back at the Boarding House.

Blowing a stray curl off her forehead, the quiet teen instead pondered how much change his abrupt arrival would bring that day for her. And whether it would be for either the better or worse.

She frowned. _Probably_ _the_ _worse.._ Once they noticed Stefan hanging around her, their eyes would be locked on her even more. And she could never ask him to not associate with her so as not to deal with all the possible attention. While he'd be more than understanding, she didn't wanna end up catching the sad 'kicked puppy' look that would flicker across his face. Triggering her guilt and make her feel like the bad guy when he was the one being immature by dumping all of these new changes into her lap.

 _H_ _onestly, not the first time he's done that._ She noted, shortly thinking back all that transpired along the way of them being considered family.

For so long now, she deliberately never went outta her way interacting with the locals anymore. When much younger, she desperately tried forming connections just like the other kids her age despite her disability. And managed well for a time until other _factors_ unfortunatelyended up getting it the way.

A small grimace formed on her lips at the memory. That was a.. _ **difficult**_ time back then; so bad it almost resulted in Zach pulling her out of public school altogether. But she was a stubborn kid, still was now, and didn't want to be 'locked away' from the rest of society. Even if they'd never come to understand _**the truth**_. So, they struck up a deal and took extra _precautions_.

Six years had passed since that day and honestly, no real good came out of doing so. She was often looked down and pitied on as 'that odd little orphan girl' to the point it had grown to be normal. No longer causing a reaction out of her for being brushed off as a second thought by others. That she was just always 'there', forever lingering in the background. Theo just shrugged and accepted it all now; still being careful just in case though.

Now that she thought further on the matter, it would most likely last for a solid month or so. The locals tended to get bored of new 'things' quickly and would return to the norm. Not surprising at all given how most people there remained stuck in their ways. Much like the ridiculous old traditions passed down from the Founders they just _loved_ enacting every year tirelessly.

Nothing ever truly _died_ in Mystic Falls..

Chestnut browns returned to the living revenant of said testament, standing just a few feet from her.

It was no secret what he, and Lexi too, truly were to her—a real-life vampire. It stopped being one once it became harder for Zach and him to factually explain their lack of aging during random visits. A few years would go by and she'd be a bit older while they'd remained pretty much the same; save for a change in clothing style.

But it hadn't been very shocking when the truth was finally revealed. She remembered accepting the fact with a smile and a signed 'okay'; a tiny feeling of relief resting warmly in the center of her chest. The very first and only time she no longer felt truly alone anymore. That someone else knew what it was like constantly protecting precious but dark secrets from the light of day, for the sake of her life and few love ones'.

Which was why she couldn't understand Stefan's desire for reliving shitty high school life. He could pass off as human pretty well, but it only took one rare slip up and someone too observant to brush off whatever they ended up noticing as nothing at all. He was risking not only his life but hers and Zach's as well..for what? The need to feel truly young again? Some vampire version of a mid-life crisis? Or..was the real reason something far more troubling?

Her fingers unconsciously twitched as Theo stared at him. She could easily find out—

However, the second the urge dared cross her mind, it fizzled away. Seemingly leaving a physical bitter residue in her mouth to remind her of the shame for even conjuring such a terrible thought. Squeezing her gloved hands together between her bouncing legs to halt her forbidden impulses. So tightly the leather from the gloves let out a small squeak in protest.

She'd just have to wait and trust Stefan's promises to confide in her later. _The supportive but reasonable friend it is.._ She sighed to herself, standing up to at last join him. While doing so, she saw two familiar girls standing outside the doorway to the office from the corner of her eye—Bonnie and Elena. Already curiously sizing up whether her friend was handsome without even seeing his face yet. She rolled her eyes as she stopped next to said person.

" _Don't be_ _alarmed, but you're being checked out already._ " she informed, expression blank to instead convey the deadpan tone she wished was heard along with her signed words. Stefan chuckled softly, not bothering to peer back. He most definitely already knew, having heard them speaking clearly with his enhanced hearing.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I got more than enough curious looks to last me a lifetime just from walking up to the school alone." He then leaned down, whispering with a teasing tone. "And how can you be so sure it's me they're checking out? You're standing here too." If able to see his eyes, they'd no doubt hold a playful tinkle in them. She gaped up at him before lightly shoving his shoulder, unable to stop the blush from burning her freckled cheeks at the subtle compliment.

Shaking her head with another eye roll, she replied, " _I highly doubt t_ _wo of the most popular girls in my class_ _'roll that way', Stef._ " Though meanwhile in the back of her mind, the bitter words of 'No one around here would ever take an interest in me' slithered through and torn another piece off her small self-confidence. He chuckled yet again, adding a simple 'one never knows'. Before she could refute his comment, a loud throat clearing earned both of their attention. The office secretary held an unamused expression, causing the two close friends to smile sheepishly for ignoring the woman.

"As you may already know," she sternly began. Theo already not liking the way this was heading once she saw Stefan remove his sunglasses. "Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

"Please look again." he asked, meeting the woman's gaze directly. His voice taking on a calm, oddly hypnotic tone. He was compelling her. "I'm sure everything you need is there." The teen shuffled on her feet, suddenly uncomfortable. Glad to have a piece of vervain tucked away in the locket attached to her choker so never to experience such a violation. Not to mention, Zach also taking extra care to spike their coffee every day with the liquid version of the herb known potent to all vamps as well.

A dazed look held on the woman's face for a few moments before she glanced down at the papers in her hands again.

"..Well, you're right." she smiled in agreement. "So it is." She then happily got to work printing up a schedule for him. Smiling as well, Stefan turned back to his friend. His smile instantly fell as he saw how troubled she suddenly appeared.

"Theo—" Said person held up her hand, silently telling him to not bother explaining himself. Though he tried so desperately to act human, he was a vampire at the end of the day. She couldn't fault him for that ever, especially given her own secrets. Compelling someone was honestly considered the bare minimum of what he was truly capable of. All she could hope—with her help, of course—was that he never fell into his darker urges again.

 _Mystic Falls doesn't need a Ripper around, showing their horrific ways._ She inwardly shuddered.

" _Just don't make a habit of it, Stefan."_ He flinched. Theo only ever signed his full name to him when she was either upset or serious. Signing his promise to show how serious he was in keeping it, she gave a short but grateful nod. " _See you in a class hopefully?_ "

"Yeah, hopefully. If not, lunch then?"

Brown eyes fixed a firm look. _"_ _Nope! Because during lunch, you're making a call to Zach so he can start forging proper papers."_ Not waiting for his response, she left to at last head to her first period. Purposely avoiding eye contact with Bonnie while passing by, practically feeling the tons of questions coming off her in almost visible waves.

Theo sighed.

_Wait 'till Lexi hears about all this.._


	2. All My Nightmares feel like Real Life..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo spies something concerning with her little eye..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, gave kudos, took the time to give this story a read, and etc! Y'all are a bunch of absolute sweeties🥺☺️

**_-C_ _onscious, Broods_ **

_Nervous eyes slowly peered around._

_..How did they end up here? Standing alone in the middle of a semi-dark ostensibly endless road at the dead of night?_

_They couldn't for the life of them recall.._

_Nothing at all was popping up in their head to provide even a small inkling of what they were doing beforehand. It was startlingly..blank; wiped completely clean like a dry erase board._

_God, the situation_ _was_ _already turning out like_ _the cliché beginning to some 80s horror film._ _So, w_ _ere they_ _suppose to be_ _the main character who manages_ _to_ _survive by the end? Or one of the minor character who's fate was_ _automatically_ _forfeit_ _from the start? They really hoped for the former. But the chances already felt slim. As they had no phone—somehow sure even without checking—and no car seemed likely to come rolling by either._

" _Not that I would get into one anyway." Hugging themselves for some semblance of comfort and warmth, a frustrated sigh escaped. "Looks like I'm just gonna have to walk and hope for a non-creepy motel manned by one Norman Bates"._

_Moving to safely be on the side and internally cursing their shitty circumstance, they headed forward, unsure of the proper cardinal direction. They walked directly along the white strip for some time; humming now and then a nameless tune until growing bored. Staring straight ahead, purposely avoiding the edge of tall trees blanketed mostly by darkness beside them. That looked incredibly ominous and perfect for some hidden killer to watch from afar. Or to turn alive itself to then drag and consume them without promise of ever seeing the light of day again. Thankfully, the occasional peek of moonlight that slipped through the clouds above helped break the haunting illusion a tad._

_Though the hair-rising sense of being watched never ceased.._

* * *

A gloved hand raised, covering the third yawn that managed to slip through since the start of her fifth period class. The opposite one not pausing in their careful shading of the horns on the devil doodle of a certain football coach drawn in the corner of a spiral notebook. Blinking the small tears away to clear her vision, Theo resumed mindlessly scribbling while half-listening to Mr. Tanner as he droned on about the tired topic for today's lesson. Even though it was the first day back, he didn't bother wasting the class time going over the syllabus for the year or getting to know his students like most teachers were. Instead he got right into teaching them about when their home state Virginia joined the Confederacy.

' _Teaching_ _', psh._ Unimpressed brown eyes rolled as she mentally scoffed at the ill-used word; if her first-hand experience in his World History class last year was anything to go by. The man was a stickler for details, tending to give out far too much and most times superfluous information for only an hour-long class. And then would have the nerve to expected his students to remember every single thing the very next day for a test half their grade.

She barely managed to pass with a C, thanks to his way of 'teaching'. And that was only due to the fact she finally bit the bullet and asked Stefan for help after being close to failing completely. So, she'd have much better luck getting proper information on the subject matter from either online or the public library. Her head shook, finding the statement—while true—extremely unlikely. There was no way in hell anyone was gonna find her wasting her free time researching about some racist white people fighting to preserve their fucked so-called 'ideals' and way of bigoted life.

But even with the looming possibility of flunking nestled in her mind, Theo still didn't have the energy to fake being interested in whatever he was saying. Using all her limited back-up reserve to remain awake and not suffer whatever terrible consequence he used for falling asleep during his class.

And she was close to running on empty, probably functioning on only fumes already.

Since stepping out of the administrative office, she appeared her usual apathetic self on the outside. However, inside was an entirely different story. Anxiety wrapped around her internal organs like a giant python. Nerves, a constant live wire while her stomach practiced a complete trapeze routine on nonstop repeat for the past couple hours. It wasn't too bad while in class where her mind could be distracted with nothing but learning required academics. But every time when the hour slowed down to the last few minutes, the feeling would gradually flare up again. So her emotions, to use such a cliché comparison, were very much like that of a roller coaster.

All because the new events added to the day went just as she predicted so far.

Word of Mystic High's new arrival and her relation to him spread faster than a game of telephone. Which made her unfortunately conscious of _everything_. Eyes felt ever present. Anytime she walked by someone or a group, she avoided their gazes like always but an uncomfortable itch was left behind on her covered skin as a result. As if all her secrets were suddenly tattooed on the once blanked expanse of flesh for everyone to see now. And the whispers..they seemed louder than ever. Blasting at high volume into her sensitive ears as they kept latching onto whatever was said.

God, it felt like she unknowingly time traveled and moved to Mystic Falls all over again..

And while she struggled being hyper-aware and constantly on her toes, Stefan seemed to just breeze on by. Dazzling and charming the crowd with nothing but a honeyed half-smile and poise aloofness. Theo found it utterly ridiculous the amount of curious attention he managed to capture in less than an hour.

 _Stupid vampire magnetism,_ she scorned, watching from a distance between some classes as girls—and the occasionally boy—tried to speak with him. Resembling a bunch of spoiled five year olds whenever faced with either a shiny new toy or adorable little puppy. So desperate to know all about him while holding onto idiotic hope that maybe, _just maybe_ they'd be interesting enough to possibly end up winning his affection. Acting like they lost any sense of dignity once he showed up. Well..if any of them ever had an ounce to begin with.

Thankfully, she'd been exempt to that sorta behavior. _Guess they didn't want to embarrass themselves trying to get info from a mute._ A tiny grimace formed on her lips then. _Too bad Caroline_ _didn't_ _feel that way._

Which was honestly to be expected. That girl was like a lioness after getting a whiff of blood in the air. Once she set her sight on something or someone, she turned almost unstoppable. It was..kinda terrifying, Theo couldn't help but admit. Hunting for clues must be in her family's DNA; given her mother's choice in profession. If there ever was a day she decided to actually follow in her footsteps, Caroline would take to the job like a duck on water no doubt.

So when said person—a frightening determined glint clear in her gaze even with distance—strutted her way through the crowd towards the other girl during the switch from third to fourth period, Theo was prepared. Before the utterance of even one syllable could slip free, a folded loose leaf paper with 'basic' tidbits about her friend neatly written down was gently shoved into her chest without a glance back.

 _Consider it payback, Stef._ Theo smirked smugly, glancing over at him.

But what was meant to be a brief glimpse became blatant staring. Brown eyes periodically shifting from left to right. Growing wide in disbelief one second and then squinting with suspicion the very next moment. This changing of emotions went on for another minute or so. From an outside perspective, someone would think she was attempting to comprehend whatever chicken scratch was written in yellow chalk on the dusty board.

In actuality, Theo tried to understand what the hell was transpiring two rows in front of her. Wondering whether she was hallucinating from a combination of stress and lack of sleep. Because it felt like the only logical explanation towards the bizarre scene transpiring before her.

Trapped in her desk in the back row of Tanner's class. Forced to watch her friend have a strange—borderline creepy, given how old he actually was—interest in Elena Gilbert?

Her brows furrowed as she peered at Matt Donovan who sat in the other row beside hers.

A dream he conveniently appeared to be sharing with her as well? If his similar changing expressions were anything to go by. Or perhaps knowing how he felt about Elena still, her subconscious was including him so she wouldn't have to share the disgust alone. Even so, her mind was a cruel twisted bitch for subjecting them to this.. _flirting._

Stefan's gaze peered at the girl's pretty profile every so often. Unable to remain off of her for more than a few seconds like the moon was stuck in the earth's gravitational pull, oddly mesmerized by her beauty. After receiving several glances, Elena finally seemed to sense him and not-so subtly glanced over in his direction. Their eyes locked with ease similar to two magnets coming together. Then, as if all of this wasn't already sappily cliché enough, she quickly looked away in a bashful manner. Trying to shield her smile and light blush with her flowing dark hair from his view; an action she must have read about some maiden doing in a classic romance novel no doubt. And Stefan— _stupidly insane_ _Stefan_ —smirked like he just won some crazed feat.

The mute girl grimaced.

Nope, definitely not dreaming. Her mind would never dare conjure such a barf-inducing interaction for her to suffer through. Even her nightmares were far more forgiving than that. Which unfortunately meant—

 _It's true..Stef really is going through a mid-century life crisis!_ How absolutely fucking _ **wonderful**_. Yet another damn possibility to add onto the increasing list of 'Why the hell Stefan Salvatore could be back in Mystic Falls?'.

And a very dangerous one at that..

A mortified face fell into the palms of leather-covered hands. Internally groaning every pent-up frustration into them, thanks to this latest development.

* * *

_The further they walked, the air grew oddly colder._

_To the point, each exhale was visible to the eye. It certainly didn't help either that a light fog appeared to be rolling in as well. Which left them even more miserable, a bit more spooked, and shivering in their lightly dressed clothes. It felt like hours had passed by now; unable to know accurately as they also were without a watch. And there was still no sign of civilization. Not even a giant billboard or helpful sign had popped up._

_**This is start** **ing** **to get very twilight zone.**. Tired and fed up with everything, they stupidly called out into the misty night ahead then. "Hello? Is anyone fucking out there?!" _

_Not expecting an actual response, imagine their terrified shock when a bloodcurdling female scream pierced through the unsettling silence. Wide eyed, they stood paralyzed, staring forward where the horrifying cry had came from; hairs raised on both arms._

_Nothing good ever came after hearing something like that._

_They didn't hesitate longer, sprinting back the opposite way before their mind even registered the movement. Blindly running down the road with the strong feeling like no progress was being made; only the sound of their harsh breathing and footsteps filling their ears. Never known for being the athletic type or physically fit in anyway, it wasn't long before their body grew exhausted and strained under the unfamiliar feat. Overworked lungs wheezed and struggled to provide proper air. A stitch in their side also unfortunately developed, making each successful inhale painful._

_Unable to go anymore, they finally stumbled to a stop. Bending over with both hands on their knees, they panted for breath for a bit before thinking of a new game plan._

* * *

"Ms. Campbell."

Her entire body instantly locked up.

_Shit._

So flabbergasted by the events unfolding directly before her eyes, she'd forgotten _who's_ class she was in. The quiet teen slowly raised her head. Already accepting her foolish mistake, her expression cooled. A timid mask materialized effortlessly while hoping the man's presumably harsh scolding would be swift this time. Much like the blade which beheaded poor Marie Antoinette. Not a single flinch came upon seeing all the eyes, especially Stefan's, on her now.

For this, sadly, was something she was far too used to.

Blatantly pretending not to notice the questioning brow the vampire gave, Theo met her nemesis' wicked gaze. He was leaning against his desk, arms crossed. Peering down his nose at her like the scum he believed she was with every ounce of prejudice found in his rotten soul.

"Is learning about some of the most important history," he began once having her forced attention. Smug delight clearly audible in his voice for whole class to hear and figuratively singe sensitive ears. ' _Boy, I sure am making_ _your_ _day,_ _aren't I?'_ was noted with all the joyful satire the world could conjure. "To occur in our fine state so torturous for you?"

 _If you're the_ _dickhead_ _teaching it, then yes!_ She meekly shook her head, slumping in her seat with feigned shame for added effect. As if his biting words truly sunk deep into her tender flesh. His mouth spread into a small relaxed smile. If one didn't know him well enough, the expression could pass off as genuine, not vicious in nature whatsoever.

"Then you wouldn't mind writing me a three-page essay about when Virginia joined the Confederacy?" was questioned— _no,_ _instructed—_ as he delivered the finishing blow. The once tense quiet air erupted into a chorus of low hisses and ooos'.

Theo mentally rolled her eyes at her classmates' immature but predictable reaction. And though well-aware how messed up the situation was, dare not speak boldly about the unfair bullshit Tanner threw at her. Or else they too would suffer for the rest of the school year right beside her.

So, it was every man and woman for themselves when the football coach was involved.

A tight-lipped smile was given in response; a thumbs up thrown in for good measure. While screaming bloody murder inside her head, calling the asshole every colorful name in the book.

He gave the same satisfied smirk as earlier afterwards, causing her to scream even harder that a goddamn headache developed, before resuming his lesson. The rest of the students silently doing the same as well; a few pity glances tossed in her direction. Every fiber in her being wanting nothing more than to unabashedly give the finger and tell them to kindly 'shove it' in return. Well, maybe not Matt. His felt incredibly sincere, no doubt knowing firsthand the man's ill-treatment as well.

Ignoring how her insides instantly warmed at his brief glance, she finally looked towards Stefan.

With how protective he tended to be, there was no surprise seeing him visibly angry in her honor. His mouth already parted and ready to reject the injustice. Thinking quick, her pointer finger subtly tapped against the desk, loud enough for him to hear the Morse code for 'Don't'.

He froze and glanced back, bewildered. Theo shrugged in return, a resigned 'it is what it is' expression marring her features.

' _Just let it go._ ' the desperate plead was mouthed. With everything else already occurring, she definitely didn't need to remain alert of his slimy stare for the both of them too. Because were Stefan to accidentally reveal his true nature and the man was somehow around to see, it wouldn't be long before the Town Council was informed.

She shuddered at the very thought.

Persuasive forest green orbs narrowed while hers silently continue to beg. After what felt like an eternity, he relented, returning to facing the chalkboard. But his anger lingered; jaw tightening and how his gaze darken a tad when he did.

Well..that was certainly another topic they'd be discussing privately later.

Theo quietly released the breath she'd been holding. _Great.._

* * *

_Wiping the sweat their flushed face, their gaze briefly glimpsed ahead, only to widen in surprise again. Once where there was a long stretch of black pavement towards nowhere, a thick wall of fog now shrouded it._

_They took a step back and observed, cautious. Along with abruptly appearing, something was greatly unnatural about this fog. It gave off the unsettling notion of being..alive._

_Their head quickly shook away such foolishness, blaming over-imaginative thoughts thanks to watching far too many scary movies._

_**Yeah, t** **here's no way—** The rest of their denial clogged in their throat when what seem like fingers caressed their hair from behind. Jumping almost out of their skin, they spun around and was met with only the dark road once more. Panicked visible puffs released in the freezing air while madly searching every direction for the phantom source. When no one could be found, they began to believe their gradually delirious mind was playing mean tricks on them. _

_Facing back_ _towards the_ _mist_ _,_ _their_ _body_ _froze_ _._

_The fog...no longer resembled a sheet of impenetrable ice. It laid low to the ground, thick and swirling. They silently prayed there weren't also snakes hidden beneath as it slithered around their feet. Squinting out into the distance, a faint red glow disrupted the pitch black like a foreboding beacon. Beckoning their misplaced soul to become the mindless moth to its' deadly flame._

_Seems the longer they remained out there in the middle of nowhere, the more it transitioned into a real-life horror setting._

_And they absolutely **hated** it._

_An uneasy frown appeared on their lips then. Even more so once realizing they were the main character who was about to go towards the unknown light against obvious better judgment. But in their weak defense and logic, something was urging them to go. A strong burning desire to discover who or what was behind the sinister glow. Like it would somehow be greatly important and benefit them._

_**Fat chance, scoffed** _ _**their inner voice.** _ _Brows furrowing with determination,_ _they_ _took off_ _running_ _yet_ _again._ _Slow_ _ing_ _to_ _a_ _slight_ _jog_ _when_ _the red glow morphed into_ _nothing more than the_ _harmless_ _tail_ _l_ _ights_ _of_ _a_ _lone_ _parked car._ _Weary, they crept along the right side and inspected the abandoned vehicle. It was clearly on—evident from the tail and headlights—which suggested keys were stuck in the ignition._

_**Then..** They gave a hard gulp. Every instinct inside flashing like metaphorical neon lights as this screamed **bad** all over it. **Where are the owners?**_

_They crept closer, slowly until able to peek through the untinted windows and find—_

_Nothing._

_No signs of life whatsoever._

_They breathed a sigh of relief._

_A loud thud from something heavy dropping on the hood disrupted the quiet, making the sigh turn into a frighten shriek. Scrambling backwards, eyes grew large with terror upon discovering the source to the noise. Bile threaten to raise up as the limp body of some man draped across the dented hood filled their vision. Allowing them to fully witness the slightly congealed ooze from the torn bloody column once known as his throat and run down the side similar to that of maple syrup. They finally torn their gaze away when catching his milky eyes for a brief moment. Their harsh breathing returned then, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Pressing a trembling hand to their mouth to suppress the sound and the possible chance of vomit._

_Frantic_ _eyes scanned the area for the killer._ _Whipping their head around so fast_ _, it was shockingly_ _they_ _hadn't either pushed a muscle or_ _broken_ _thei_ _r neck altogether_ _._

 _The gory aftermath_ _had been so_ _violently done and without a_ _n_ _inch_ _of remorse whatsoever._ _Appearing as if he was the unfortunate victim to some ravenous_ _animal._

_But they knew better.._

_There was no way an animal around was able to lift a grown man up a tree to later drop. No, they knew exactly what the real cause for this poor man's death was._

_In slow motion, shaky lips parted to form the single word that would expose the truth aloud—_

" _Goodnight, Theodosia."_

_**SNAP** _

* * *

Terrified brown eyes flew open in a wild panic, finding the world tilted on its' side. The silent scream fading from Theo's lips. An embarrassed blush took its' place once recognizing the cluttered contents residing in her messy bedroom.

Gaze falling shut again for a second, a soft relieved sigh was emitted. Glad to discover it just a dream—a terrible but fleeting dream. She was alive and fully intact, trapped in only her moderately safe reality. Returned to the Salvatore Boarding House's familiar old confines. And certainly where no one was trying to kill _her_ of all people.

Sliding down and nestling into the gray-colored pillows lining the cozy reading nook, the quiet teen recollected herself. Pushing away golden brown curls stuck against her flushed skin with disgust. Tried not to acknowledged the slight tremor her fingers held. Nor the heavy rotting odor of iron, which seemed to have followed her into the real world, now stuck in her nose. Making her almost gag with every breath taken in and out. And that the slight twinge on the left side of her neck was the result of falling asleep at her windowsill, not the phantom remnant of some psycho's murderous hands.

Gently massaging the sore spot, the quiet teen stared blankly out the window. What was once a beautiful clear blue sky the last time her eyes were open changed to a dazzling starry night.

She sighed again. _So the exhausting day finally caught up with me._ Light browns glanced at the closed bedroom door, wondering who could've shut it. It had been left slightly cracked when she was last awake. So she'd be able to hear Stefan walk by when he finally arrived.

After Tanner's class, Theo did her best to avoid the vampire. Which she knew was easier said than done. If Stefan wanted to find her, he very well could.

But..he never did.

Hating how offended she immediately felt by his sudden lack of care, especially after he'd been so ready to come to her rescue and challenge her nemesis earlier. A million questions rattled inside her head for the remaining school hours, varying from whether he was simply giving much-desired space and would simply ask at a later time to him being too busy trying to get into Elena's pants.

At first scoffing at the latter one..but when twenty minutes passed of waiting behind the wheel to her idling gas-guzzling Jeep and a majority of the student body and employees were no longer occupying the park lot, it became hard to completely ignore the envious green little monster threatening to take over. And yet she gave a hard swallow to her dry clogging throat. Rubbed away the stinging tears irritating her eyes before putting the vehicle in reserve and head home at last.

Because she was _**not**_ ready to address that can of worms, aka her suppressed emotions towards her longtime companion.

So yeah, the day had definitely caught up to her.

Not the 'tiring herself out from weeping' part; unwillingly succumbing to the persona of a pathetic broken-hearted little girl after being called ugly by her first crush for an hour.

Nope. A self-loathing sneer formed. _**Definitely not.**_

Sensing more tears, Theo quickly switched her thoughts over to pondering what the hell could've brought along such an alarming dream.

Over the years, she's had her fair share of bad dreams involving monsters or crazed killers like any average person. But as a known frequent consumer of all things horror-related nowadays, the fictional terror rarely held a truly lasting effect. A quick skim at her bookshelves on the other side of the room showed physical evidence to attest her hobby. The last one she could recall was after receiving the secret knowledge some of those 'fabricated' monsters were indeed real. Which honestly was understandable.

A bitter grimace twisted her mouth; naked fingers ghosting along the crushed velvet band encircling her neck.

No, normally all her nightmares were just twisted versions of traumatic past events from her former troubled life. Always in a way based on reality..which was why this recent one's theme felt incredibly odd and extremely foreboding much to her dislike.

Almost as if brought on thanks to something or more like.. _someone_.

 _No._ _There's no way he's the reason._ Theo firmly refuted, quick to deny the plausibility of Stefan's arrival being the reason. _That's just ridiculous._ _H_ _e_ _wouldn't_ _hurt anyone!_ The unannounced mental clip of coy smiles and silent glances chose to flit across her mind suddenly; displeasure rekindling deep inside.

 _Flirt, yes, but again never murder._ Teeth couldn't help lightly worrying her bottom lip. _I-I mean he promised!_

Plus, his voice wasn't even close to being the one she heard before the darkness took over! While his' was known as calming with soothing low undertones, the mystery murderer's was brimming with unadulterated cockiness. Derisive even as they drawled out her full birth name at the tail end. It was definitely male from their slightly deep timbre. Though no one she could instantly place a face with which gave a tiny bit of ease.

She sat up, shaking out her sleep-mussed curls and the thought of deep assertive voices. Chestnut browns looked at the digital clock located on the nightstand, reading half past eight from the blue colored numbers. Her talk with Stefan was long over due. Increasingly more reluctant, she bit the bullet and trudged out the door towards the vampire's room down the hall.

 _Alright_ _, you_ _got this_ _._ She tried hyping herself up outside his door and not feel like a complete moron by doing so. _There'_ _s_ _really nothing to it. Just be the first to get their piece across. Done, simple! But whatever you do..DO NOT fall for those damn puppy dog eyes!_

 _Alright_ _.._ A single exhale was released before at last mustering the courage to knock. Giving the ol' 'shave and a haircut', the quiet teen waited a few breathes for a response. When none came, she braved to storm of possibly receiving very nice eye view. Slowly cracking open the unlocked bedroom and peeking her curly head through to find—

Not a single dark blond-haired vampire anywhere. Not in the conjoining bathroom or in the study. Either any other room on the ground floor when she traveled downstairs in search for him. Almost assuming he had not made it back home at all if not coming upon Zach cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"He was here an hour ago, we were going over stuff." her foster dad informed when asked, swiping his hands clean with one of the kitchen towels. He was making her favorite, chicken fettuccine alfredo. The sight momentarily touched her heart, wanting nothing more than to hug him tightly in that moment. There were usually certain important requirements for that meal to be made in the Salvatore household. Such as on her birthday or some rare accomplishment she'd done that was deemed worthy for celebration. Other times were those days when he just somehow knew were rough or her lowest. Which today kinds turned out to be.

 _Did Stefan mention_ _something_ _?_ She curiously pondered as the older man added, "Last time I saw him he said he was gonna talk with you." His relaxed expression grew concern then. "Why? Did something—"

A dismissive hand quickly waved away the invasive question. Yup, not getting into _that_ right now. " _No, nothing bad!_ " was falsely reassured, feeling like trash for lying to her guardian to cover some Stefan's sorry ass. Especially after seeing what he was making.. _When I find him, I'm gonna put a damn stake through him!_ " _I was just hoping he'd help with some homework_ _is all_ _._ _He probably went hunting and I just happen to miss him!"_

Zach unfortunately seemed unconvinced. So Theo quickly shuffled backwards out of the kitchen, hoping the happy smile stretched across her face didn't read 'fake as hell'. "S _o I'll just go back upstairs and wait for him._ _Call me when dinner's done, okay?_ " Taking off towards the stairs once unable to see the man's suspicious gaze.

Back almost where she started, she slumped against the polished wooden banister. A childish huff slipping free as she ran her hands through her thick locks, exasperated. Now with Zach aware of his missing presence, the urgency to find him just cranked up to eleven for her. Because she didn't need the man automatically assuming the worst and calling someone like Sheriff Forbes if her little white lie fell through and Stefan was still a no show after the proper allocated time.

She cursed in her head before processing the new information. S _o he_ _clearly_ _had been_ _here_ _not too long ago_ _._ And _s_ omething in her gut told her not to believe he was searching for a quick squirrel to munch on either. _Then_ _where the hell could he_ _have gone_ _now_ _?_ There was no way he was in town seeing what changed since his last visit at this late hour. With the handy little daylight ring worn constantly on his finger, sight-seeing during the day was simple enough.

" _Speaking of simple,"_ grinned the small voice in her head all of a sudden, tone positively cunning. Almost similar to the one in— _"There's one way surefire way to get some answers."_

Slow-trailing dread draped over her, realizing what it meant. _No_ _pe_ _._ _Not happening!_

" _You sure?"_ Wary brown eyes glimpsed at the grandfather clock below. _"Time's a-tickin'."_ Loathing how correct it was, exposed hands balled into tight angry fists; nails digging into the palms hard enough to leave little red crescent moon shapes.

_Son of a bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Important to mention: My character Theo is mute and relies mostly on sign language if not writing/texting her words instead. I'm making sure to do proper research to be as authentic and respectful as I can. But if you feel I've missed or wrote something wrong, feel free to send a helpful but respectful message my way.
> 
> And if you're curious as to what she looks like, I based her appearance off the lovely model, Crystal Westbrooks.
> 
> Be kind, be safe, & stay classy, peeps! ✌️-Hobbit


End file.
